Regrets
by karifan
Summary: A Sonny & Reese short story. A rewrite of GH episode on 7.11.05. What would have happened if Sonny had gone after Reese after her fight with Carly at the Carlo party.


Regrets

Reese stood stunned as she tried to stifle back the pain she felt as Sonny humiliated her in front of the guests of the party. He took her side. He took the side of his ex wife over his own girlfriend and date. Lorenzo's wife just slapped her AGAIN, and Sonny immediately assumed it was Reese's fault even though he knew his ex wife was visciously attacking Reese with insults and stalking her in her own home to gather evidence to prove she was only after Sonny with a secret agenda.

Sonny stared back at Reese. What had he done? He didn't even think. He just ran into the room and saw Reese ready to pounce on his ex wife. Why had he protected a woman who treated him like dirt and married his enemy over the woman who has stood by his side for months? It was an old instinct to protect Carly. But as he looked into Reese's tear filled eyes, he regretted what he had done. He realized he made a grave mistake that may have cost him the one woman who never judged him and who never abandoned him when he went through the worst moments of his life the past year.

Reese looked around the room as everyone stared at her. She quickly left the room fighting back the tears without looking back to see if Sonny was coming after her. First she catches her boyfriend upstairs with his half naked ex wife. And now he protects the viper as if she is still his wife. Reese had had it. She was tired of being understanding while she felt like she was kicked in the gut.

Reese ran outside into the rain and grabbed her car keys from her purse. Soaking wet she got into her car at the side of the driveway, turned on the ignition and drove out into the hurricane. She let pour the tears the she couldn't hold back any longer. She'd rather take her chances outside with nature's vengeance than have to defend herself against people that obviously played a game she didn't understand the rules to.

Sonny stood in the door of the main entrance of the house. He tried to spy Reese in the bitter darkness but he couldn't see her. Lucky was outside and told Sonny that he saw Reese drive off. Lucky told Sonny he tried to call out to her but he doesn't think she even heard him through the howling winds. Sonny was worried now.

Reese was out in the worst hurricane all alone. She shouldn't be driving especially when she was in so much pain because of him. Lucky could see the concern in Sonny's tone and gave him his car keys. He told Sonny to be safe and that as soon as he found Reese, they should find shelter. He told Sonny to take the road on the right where he saw Reese pull out. Sonny immediately pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road to catch up. He knew Reese couldn't have gotten too far since you could barely see with the fierce raindrops beating against the glass.

Reese was driving down a deserted road with no destination in mind. She didn't know where she was driving to, she just wanted to get away. Just then her car made a thud sound and stopped. Reese got out of the car to get a better look at the object in the middle of the road. It was a phone poll that crashed against the concrete. Reese realized now she was stuck. She then saw a glimmer of light behind the branches in the forest beside the road.

Reese ran through the mud in her high heels scraping her hands against the thorns on the branches that stood in her way. It was a cabin. Thankgod. Reese ran up to the door and knocked. No one answered. Reese ran to the window and saw that no one was home. Luckily the side window was left open from the inside. Reese crawled into the dry living room.

Sonny sped down the road and then slowly stopped as he saw a car up ahead. Sonny got out to check the car. Reese wasn't inside. Where was she? Sonny started to panic as he eyes scouted the area around him.

Reese walked around the small cabin to make sure she was alone. Whoever lived here wasn't coming home tonight. She was shivering from the cold and started to sneeze. She decided she needed to get herself dry before she caught pnemonia. Upstairs in the bedroom she found a closet full of men's clothing. She searched for a clean towel and took a long white t-shirt labeled "New York". Reese walked into the huge bathroom and saw the marble bathtub. Maybe a hot bath would relieve some stress. After all, it looked like she was stuck there for the rest of the night.

Sonny holding his umbrella, came across the cabin as he searched the grounds around him. He saw a flicker of light through the window. Someone must be inside because he saw the fireplace lit.

Reese relaxed in the bathtub as the bubbles engulfed her. This was exactly what she needed after the horrible night she had. Reese rested her head against the side of the tub and closed her eyes. Just then she was startled by the sound of noise coming from downstairs. Reese wrapped herself in a towel and tiptoed down the steps. She came close to the window that overlooked the porch and saw a shadow looking back at her trying to shatter the glass with his hand.

Reese ran into the kitchen in fear and grabbed a frying pan. She ran back into the living room as the figure steadied himself through the window with his back turned to her. She frantically whacked him over the head with the heavy steel. The man's back fell to the floor and Reese screamed. Oh My God! It was Sonny! Reese kneeled down to him and put his head on her knees. She tried to wake him up by calling out his name. "Sonny please wake up. I'm so sorry, please wake up." Sonny started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Reese. "Woman are you insane!" he yelled out holding the side of his head where he no doubt had a bump because of Reese's defensive swing at him. "I thought you were a stranger trying to break in." Reese said as she helped Sonny get up off the floor and onto the couch. Sonny looked at Reese in the towel. She was wrapped in this tiny towel with her breasts pulsating against the material. Her silky wet legs glimmered against the crackling fire behind her. Reese ran her fingers through his curls as she looked at the spot she hit him to make sure he wasn't bleeding. "I think you'll be fine but you should see a doctor when the storm is over to make sure. I'm sorry I hit you." she said sincerely and worried. Sonny was too mesmerized by Reese to care about his own health. "You look beautiful." he whispered. Reese's cheeks flushed as she remembered she was practically nude under his intense gaze.

But then Reese's smile disappeared as she remembered why she was in this cabin in the first place. She got up silently and went up stairs. She came back down wearing only the t-shirt and threw a dry towel at Sonny who was now shirtless and warming up by the fire. His tanned skin was so smooth.

Even angry, she looked so sexy. Reese tried to walk towards the kitchen when Sonny stopped her by slightly touching her arm. He then noticed the scratches she had. "I'm sorry about before. I was a jerk." he said "Yes you were." Reese said mad. "Why did you do it? Why did you choose her side?" Reese said hurt. "I don't know. I guess deep down I wanted to get back at you for your night with Ric." he said in a low voice. Reese looked at Sonny and realized what this was about. She had confessed to Sonny three days ago about her night with Ric after the guilt she felt was too much to bare. And Sonny forgave her saying he knew she didn't betray him. He knew it happened before they were a couple and that she was drunk drowning her sorrows. But she always thought Sonny was too understanding about it. She could tell how much it hurt him when she relayed the story to him about that regretful night.

"You know I wish that night never happened. I'm sorry." she said holding his face in her hands. "I know and so am I. We both did something stupid. It's over now. When I saw you walk out tonight leaving me again. I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't loose you again." Sonny said in a whisper. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Never leave me again." he said in a desperate voice. Reese rested her forehead against his. "I shouldn't have scared you like that running into the storm. I wasn't thinking. But all that's over now. We are both here together and finally some alone time." Reese said. Sonny laughed. "So what were you doing before I got here anyway?" Sonny said undressing Reese with his eyes. Sonny ran his strong hands under her shirt as Reese slapped his hand away. "I was in the middle of a very hot and soothing bubble bath before you interrupted with your burglar skills." she said playfully.

"Mmm...well I can think of another way to soothe you baby." Sonny said as he pulled Reese into his strong arms for a passionate kiss. Sonny then walked over to the couch and laid some pillows on the soft carpet laid out next to the fireplace. He went down on the floor and held out his hand for Reese to take it. He placed her on the floor as he began to devour her neck with hunger and pinned one of her hands above her head. Sonny ran his fingers up Reese's shirt rubbing his thumb against her nipple feeling it turn hard. As soon as Sonny let go of her pinned hand, Reese took control and flipped Sonny onto his back and slid his belt off of his pants with one full sweep. She then pulled off her shirt as Sonny was in awe of her beauty. She leaned in to kiss him as her damp wavy hair surrounded his face. Sonny couldn't get enough of the scent of jasmine that bounced off her skin. Reese ran kisses over his bare chest biting his nipple playfully. Sonny pulled off his pants and got down between her silky and inviting legs and rode her into ecstacy. Reese scraped her fingers down his back as she reached climax and yelled out, "I love you Sonny" as Sonny spilled all of his desire into her with his head buried in her neck. Sonny then looked up into Reese's soft brown eyes. "I love you too." he said as he crashed his mouth against her pouty lips.

The End 


End file.
